Corpse Bride
by The Unfortunate Events
Summary: Drew is getting married to a girl because his father wants their money. One night, his sister and friends all help him with his vows. But what happens when Drew proposes to a corpse on that same night? And why is she wearing a wedding dress? And what's this about her being Max's dead sister? Contains CS/IKS/PS/ORS/OC. I don't own the characters. Enjoy! :D


**Me: This is my fanfic so please tell if its good or bad.**

 **Dawn: This is gonna be so good!**

 **Paul: Calm down Troublesome.**

 **Dawn: My name is Dawn! Not Troublesome! D-A-W-N!**

 **Me: Can someone do the** **disclaimer.**

 **Ash: The Unfortunate Events doesn't own Pokemon!**

 **Drew: If she did Ash and Misty, May and I, Dawn and Paul and Leaf and Gary would be together already.**

 **Me: Misty can i use your mallet?**

 **Misty: Sure (hands me the mallet)**

 **Drew: Oh-no (starts running)**

 **Me: Drew get back here! (running after Drew with Misty's mallet)**

 **Prologue**

"Stupid father, stupid fangirl and stupid wedding rehearsal," A boy with green hair muttered. He's walking into a forest with his sister and friends and he's kicking rocks. He's wearing a black slim fit tuxedo with a white dress shirt, black tuxedo shoes and a black bow tie. He flicks his hair only show his mesmerizing emerald green eyes. He sits on log next to an old oak tree.

"Come on Drew it isn't that bad," said a raven haired boy walking up to him. He is wearing a black modern fit tuxedo with a white slim fit tuxedo shirt, black patent tuxedo shoes and a thin blue bow tie. His chocolate brown eyes are filled with reassurance.

"Your right Ash," said Drew really sarcastically, looking up to face him. "It isn't that bad,"

"Really!" said Ash feeling really excited

"Nope! Its even worse!" chuckled a brunette. He is wearing a black peak lapel tuxedo with a purple houndstooth formal vest, black tuxedo shoes and a magenta check large bow tie.

"Shut up Gary," grumbled a plum haired boy. He is wearing a charcoal slim fit tuxedo with a black formal vest, black tuxedo shoes and a black silk narrow tie.

"That's mean Paul. Say sorry to Gary," chided a bluenette. She is wearing a pink, silky, double split, maxi dress which hugged her body, showed off her curves and went to the floor and nude peep toe, 4 inch heels. Her hair was put into long waves that cascaded past her shoulders.

"Why should I say sorry Troublesome," asked Paul not facing the bluenette.

"My name is Dawn! Not Troublesome Paul just Dawn! D-A-W-N!" Dawn yelled as she ran up to Paul to hit him.

"Dawn calm down!" yelled a brunette, grabbing Dawn and restraining her. She is wearing a green floral brocade flared dress that went to her knees and hugged her body and green ballet shoes. Her hair was put in curls that went down to her back.

"No! I will not calm down!" screamed Dawn, trying to get out of Leaf's grip. "Leaf let me go!"

"Can we please help Drew!" groaned a redhead, trying to shut everyone up. She is wearing a elevated royal blue midi dress that went to the top of her knees and blue ballet flats. Her hair was released from her usual side ponytail.

Standing behind the arguing group was a boy and a girl watching them with amused eyes. The girl is wearing a purple floor length pleated one shoulder dress and purple sandals. Her blonde hair was put up into a waterfall braid. The boy next to her is wearing a white under shirt with a black vest on top and black formal shoes. Instead of glasses he usually wears, he has contacts put into his eyes. His navy hair was combed neatly to perfection by his mother.

"Thank Arceus dad didn't do this to me," whispered the blonde girl to the boy next to her.

"You should feel sorry for your brother Claire," said the navy haired boy, "After all, my dad would of done the same thing to my sister if she was alive,"

"You're right Max. I'm sorry you had to bring up your dead sister," said Claire hugging Max.

"Come on. Lets help out your brother," said Max walking towards Drew with Claire.

"Can someone help me with the vows!" screamed Drew.

Everyone stops arguing and looks at Drew, remembering what they have been brought for. They all smile sheepishly at Drew, except Paul who just crosses his arms across his chest.

"So who's going to help him?" asks Paul in annoyance.

The girls all look at each other and scream out in harmony.

"Not Me!"

"Well that's just great. I can't practise the vows on Ash, Gary, Paul and Max because they're boys and I can't practise with the girls because they aren't willing too." sighed Drew.

Ash looks around at the forest and sees something that might help Drew out.

"Hey Drew, why don't practise your vows on this branch. It looks exactly like a hand." said Ash, while he pointed to a branch that looked like a hand.

Drew looks at the branch and sighs. He gets up off the log and walks towards the branch.

"Might as well," said Drew as he got the ring out of his pocket.

" With this hand I will lift your sorrows,"

"Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine,"

"With this candle I will light your way in darkness,"

"With this ring I ask you to be mine,"

As Drew said this last vow, he slipped the ring on to the hand-like branch. Then everyone was still, as a strong breeze moved in the forest, carrying all of the leaves that have fallen on the ground. The only sound you could hear was the crows chirping. The out of nowhere, the hand-like branch grabbed Drew's arm and pulled him down towards the ground. Everybody screamed and grabbed Drew and pulled him towards them. As they did, Drew looked at his arm and saw a skeleton's hand holding on to him and thought he saw it tighten it's grip. Drew was trying to shake the hand off until it fell to the the floor. Everyone looked to where the branch was before and saw something trying to break out of the ground. They saw a hand trying to pull itself up for the ground. Drew saw a girl wearing a wedding dress that showed all of her bones and flesh. She lifted her veil to show Drew her face and spoke.

"I do,"

Everyone started to run back to the town, screaming in fright. The girl started to follow them, picking up her hand in the process. Everyone kept looking back only to see the girl walking towards them with grace. Their clothes got ripped form the trees and found their way to the bridge that entered the forest.

"That was close," said Claire, panting and looking around for the mysterious girl.

Everyone else was also looking for the girl, looking at the forest trying to see her dress. Drew looked at the forest and the town but didn't see her, so he calmed down and turned around, only to see her right in front of him. He screamed as she walked towards him, just as everyone saw what was happening. More crows were appearing as she spoke five words to Drew.

"You may kiss the bride,"

Then she kissed him. After that, everything went black.

* * *

 **Me: Since this is my first fanfic, I think that this prologue was pretty good.**

 **May: How come I wasn't in the prologue?**

 **Me: You were in it but I'm not telling who you are. (smiling deviously)**

 **Ash: (shivering) That was pretty scary.**

 **Claire: It wasn't that scary Ash.**

 **Max: I know right.**

 **Paul: Scaredy-cat.**

 **Misty: Grow up Ash.**

 **Drew: I don't think he will**

 **Dawn: No need to worry, Misty will teach him.**

 **Misty: (blushes) Like you're going to teach Paul to become nice.**

 **Dawn: (blushes a different shade of red)**

 **Me: Where is Leaf and Gary?**

 **Everyone points to a corner, only to see Gary on the ground in pain and Leaf walking towards them with a smirk on her face.**

 **Me: Anyway, i just want to say that this fanfic was inspired from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.**

 **Leaf: And The Unfortunate Events doesn't own Pokemon.**

 **Me: Hopefully i can get the next chapter up soon. Have a great day!**


End file.
